


Telephone

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yunho didn't call him, Changmin got suspicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

 

.

.

Author  **Ela JungShim** presents

Parts of HoMinLand

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Telephone"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's yang berserakan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Changmin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diam di atas meja tempatnya di make up. Semejak pagi, tak sekalipun benda itu berbunyi atau bergetar. Membua semakin detik menjadi semakin menjengkelkan baginya.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa? Sedari tadi kulihat kau melirik ponselmu dan mengabaikan naskahmu." tegur Coordi noona TVXQ! tersebut.

Changmin yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap ponsel dan mengabaikan naskah di tangannya itu hanya tersenyum meringis ke arah coordi noona mereka yang sudah sangat hafal sifatnya itu. "Hehehe, mian noona." ucapnya sambil kembali fokus pada naskah variety show-nya yang baru. Cool Kids on the Block.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Aneh'_ , batin Changmin lagi saat fokusnya kembali buyar saat ia melirik ponselnya. Pagi ini ia memang berangkat kerja dari rumah keluarganya. Dan ia berangkat di jemput oleh manajer dan coordi noona mereka. Yang berarti bahwa mereka langsung berangkatke tempat syuting. Membuatnya tak sempat melihat Yunho hyung pagi ini.

Namun hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah, kenapa sedari pagi, Yunho hyung tak menghubunginya-atau setidaknya mengiriminya pesan— sama sekali?

Jelas ini hal yang aneh, karena hyungnya itu bukan tipe yang bisa menghabiskan pagi tanpa mengganggunya dengan telepon atau pesan-pesan konyol yang sangat tak penting. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari liburnya-dimana coordi noona yang biasanya mengurusi mereka berdua, kini hanya fokus padanya. Yang berarti semakin tak mungkin lagi bagi hyungnya itu untuk tak terus meminta perhatiannya dengan telepon-telepon dan pesan-pesan konyolnya itu.

_'Aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu..Apa yang sedang dilakukan hyung pabbo satu itu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke! Waktunya untuk break. Syuting akan dilakukan satu jam lagi. Makan siang sudah ada di masing-masing ruang tunggu."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya.." seru Changmin pada semua kru wooye dan juga pada dua sunbaenya di dunia entertain itu.

Setelah selesai menyalami semuanya, Changmin langsung kabur ke ruang tunggunya tanpa menunggu manajer dan coordi noonanya. Begitu sampai, ia yang biasanya menyambar makanan yang di sediakan itu malah menyambar tas miliknya, dan membukanya dengan cepat. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana, dan ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

Jung Yunho sialan itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya! Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tak punya kesabaran yang tersisa, Changmin segera menekan speed dial nomor satu dan menunggu dengan tak sabar.

'Tuuuutt... Tuuuuutt...'

"Jung Yunho, cepat angkat telepon dariku.." gumamnya tanpa henti sembari menunggu nada sambung yang membuatnya benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tuuuuutt.. Tuuuu-cklek. Yoboseyo Chang—"

"—Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah?!" sambar Changmin tanpa membiarkan namja di seberang sana menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baby Changdol, apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Jung Yunho!"

"Tapi baby, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu.."

Jeda sejenak, namun Yunho bisa mendengar kalau maknaenya di seberang sana tengah mengambil nafas.

"Tak mengerti maksudku? Jangan bercanda Jung idiot! Katakan, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah? Tadi pagi kau tak meneleponku. Seharian ini pun kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kau juga tak meninggalkan pesan apapun ke ponselku. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Cepat katakan!"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sebelum tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Oh, my baby Changdol, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?"

Changmin yang mendengarkan tawa maskulin Yunho langsung pada telinganya, tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk tak berdebar-debar seperti gadis muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Selain itu, semburat merah pun mulai menyebar di wajah manisnya itu.

"Y-yah! Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!"

Tawa Yunho semakin mengeras-dan makin membuat jantung Changmin seras ingin meledak mendengar tawa rendah yang maskulin itu. "Baby-ah, aku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Seharian ini aku tak menghubungimu karena Siwon mengajakku keluar."

"Benar begitu?" tanya Changmin sambil memincingkan mata tak percaya.

"Tentu saja benar, baby. Mian karena sudah membuatmu gelisah menunggu telepon ataupun pesan dariku."

"S-siapa yang menunggu teleponmu? A-aku hanya-aku hanya merasa kalau pasti ada yang hyung sembunyikan karena hyung sama sekali tak menghubungiku seharian ini—"

"Aku tahu, baby. Tak ada yang kusembunyikan sama sekali."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya memastikan kalau tak ada hal mencurigakan yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Aku tahu, baby. Saranghae."

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Kau menyebalkan hyung."

"Aku tahu. Saranghae, baby Changdol~ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay! Syuting hari ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih semuanya!"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega begitu acara variety show mereka untuk minggu ini sudah selesai. Jam 7 malam, dan akhirnya syuting bisa selesai juga. Ia menyalami seluruh kru sambil berkata "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" , dan berjalan menuju ruang gantinya.

Mengambil ponselnya, Changmin kembali menekan speed dial 1 dan menaruh ponsel itu di antara telingadan bahu kirinya. Sambil menunggu nada sambung, namja tinggi itu mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Yoboseyo.."

Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara hyungnya yang terdengar agak lemas itu. "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Changminnie? Ne. Aku tak apa, baby. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

Changmin mendengarkan suara hyungnya yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung memutuskan. "Aku akan pulang ke tempatmu hyung."

"Jangan!"

"Hyung? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin curiga karena hyungnya itu melarangnya.

"A-ah, a-aku hanya tak ingin waktumu dengan keluargamu berkurang lagi baby. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka. Lusa juga kita akan bertemu lagi saat berangkat ke Jepang. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu dengan keluarga, ok?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia megangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil, perasaan tak enak mulai menghantui pikiran Changmin. Tadi suara hyungnya memang terdengarlain dari biasanya. Kalau untuk telinga orang lain, suara hyungnya itu tak akan ada bedanya. Tapi baginya, yang sudah hidup bersama hyungnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun, jelas ia bisa merasakan perubahan suara pada hyungnya, sekecil apapun itu.

Suara hyungnya tadi, terdengarlebih berat... dan agak serak. Ya. Suara hyungnya tadi, sekilas ia merasakan ada serak dalam suaranya.

Dan tadi waktu ia berkata akan berkunjung, Yunho hyung menolaknya dengan keras. Dan itu semua mencurigakan.

Perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya..

Suara Yunho hyung yang lebih berat dari biasanya dan agak serak..

Larangan untuk berkunjung...

—Shit! Jangan bilang kalau hyungnya itu—

_'Bodoh! Dasar namja bodoh!'_ , umpat Changmin dalam hati.

"Manajer hyung, kita balik arah. Antarkan aku ke tempat Yunho hyung sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Changmin lihat sewaktu memasuki apartement milik leadernya itu. Namun tak merepotkan diri untuk menyalakan lampu, Changmin berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar tidur utama, dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Lagi-lagi hanya gelap yang Changmin dapat. Padahal ini baru jam 7.30 malam. Masih terlalu dini bagi hyungnya ini untuk tidur.

Melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur disana, Changmin segera menempatkan diri di samping Yunho. Satu tangannya terulur ke kening hyungnya—

Panas!

"Uhuukk! Uhuukk!"

—dan batuk juga sepertinya.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_'Tenang, Changmin.. tenang... Jangan terbawa emosi..'_  ucap Changmin di dalam hatinya sendiri untuk menahan emosi yang sudah ingin ia ledakkan saat itu juga.

Setelah emosinya agak mereda, Changmin menghidupkan lampu di kamar itu, dan duduk di samping Yunho. Menunggu dengan sabar karena Yunho pasti—

"Nghhh.." erang namja yang lebih tua dari Changmin itu sambil menutupi kedua mata dengan tangannya. Menghalangi cahaya terang yang terbias di kelopak matanya.

Yunho mengucek kedua matanya-dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat membuka mata dan mendapati kalau kini ada Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Lengkap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan mata yang mencelanya.

"B-baby?"

"Jangan panggil aku baby kalau kau sendiri tak bisa menjaga tubuhmu sendiri." tukas Changmin cepat.

Oh,  _crap!_

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sinis. "Lalu, sejak kapan hyung merasa tak enak badan begini? Kenapa hyung tak segera memberitahuku?"

"Uh... itu.. ngg.."

"Jawab yang jelas, Jung!"

"Sejak kemarin!" panik Yunho setelah mendapat bentakan dari maknaenya itu. "A-aku sudah merasa tak enak badan semenjak kemarin malam.." lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan dan memelas seperti suara anjing yang tengah dimarahi oleh majikannya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tak langsung mengabariku?" tuntut namja yang lebih muda itu.

Yunho memberi tatapannya yang paling memelas pada Changmin, sebelum ia bergumam pelan, "Karena aku tak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama keluarg—"

"Alasan!" tukas Changmin penuh emosi. "Jangan menggunakan keluargaku sebagai alasanmu, Jung! Bilang saja kalau kau terlalu percaya diri kalau sakitmu itu akan segera sembuh dan tak menjadi parah seperti sekarang. Dasar bodoh!"

"Baby-ah~ " panggil Yunho sambil memberikan tatapan anjing terbuangnya pada Changmin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu karena tak akan mempan. Sekarang buka bajumu dan ganti yang baru. Bajumu yang itu sudah basah dan malah akan membuatmu semakin sakit."

Changmin beranjak dari sana dan membuka lemari pakaian hyungnya itu.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan kalau baju cucian dari laundry itu cukup digantung! Jangan kau lipat sembarangan seperti ini!"

"..mian, baby.."

Changmin mendengus kesal dan mengambil satu kaus yang berlengan panjang dan meleparkan kaus itu pada Yunho. "Ganti dengan kaus yang itu. Aku akan merapikan lemarimu sebentar."

Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya itu merapikan isi lemarnya sambil sesekali mengomel kecil. Kepalanya yang saat ini berdenyut pusing jadi tak terasa kala melihat kekasihnya itu di sampingnya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Kenapa keranjang laundrymu begini berantakan?" seru Changmin saat melihat keranjang laundry itu jatuh terguling dengan baju-baju kotor berserakan di sekitarnya. "Baru dua hari kita di Seoul, kenapa kamarmu sudah seberantakan ini?"

"u-uh.. kalau soal itu.. uh.."

Changmin memincingkan mata dan mentap Yunho curiga. "Jangan bilang kalau ini karena kebiasaan Siwon yang menular karena jiwa saingmu yang bodoh itu?"

"u-uh.. jangan berkata seperti itu baby.."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau memasukkan baju kotor dengan melemparnya seperti bola basket, itu namanya kebiasaan yang sangat bodoh dan tak berguna! Jangan karena kalian bersaing siapa yang bisa memasukkan baju lebih banyak ke keranjang laundry, kau membuat kamarmu jadi berantakan begini, hyung!"

"Uh.. mianhae baby.."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong mengenai Choi Siwon, kurasa tadi aku ingat kalau hari ini hyung pergi keluar bersamanya kan? Akan kutelepon kuda sialan satu itu!"

"C-changdolaa.." panggil Yunho untuk bermaksud menghentikan Changmin menelepon sahabatnya itu. Karena kalau sampai Siwon mengangkat telepon dari Changmin, bisa dipastikan—

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Apa kau ini sudah gila?"

—kalau Changmin akan mengomeli Siwon.

Terlambat sepertinya.

"Apa berpacaran dengan sahabatku yang jenius itu tak bisa membuatmu pintar sedikit, huh? Apa kau tak tahu kalau Yunho hyung hari ini sedang tak enak badan? Kalau kau tak tahu, harusnya saat kau bertemu dan melihat keadaan Yunho hyung, kau tahu kalau Yunho hyung sedang tak enak badan dan langsung membatalkan acara keluar kalian! Begitu demam sedikit, kau tahu kalau daya tahan Yunho hyung akan langsung drop kan? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja mengajaknya keluar?" semprot Changmin panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan Siwon untuk membela diri.

"..."

"Jangan banyak alasan Choi Siwon! Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho hyung kan? Kalau melihatmu sudah rapi untuk mengajak Yunho hyung keluar, tentu saja ia tak akan menolak ajakanmu meski ia dalam keadaan sakit parah sekalipun!"

"..."

"Kau sudah bertanya 'apa sebaiknya acaranya hari ini dibatalkan saja?' ke Yunho hyung? Kalau begitu kutebak kalau Yunho hyung pasti berkata 'aku tak apa.' dan membuat kalian tetap pergi kan? Tapi sekali lagi, Apa kau ini benar-benar BODOH Choi Siwon? Tentu saja melihat sifat Yunho hyung dan kedekatan kalian, tentu saja Yunho hyung akan bersikap begitu. Yang jadi masalah adalah, terima kasih dan selamat, karena kau tak bersikukuh untuk membatalkan kegiatan keluar kalian, kini sakit Yunho hyung semakin parah. Itu saja." pangkas Changmin sambil mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

"Changdol-ah.."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku melampiaskannya pada Siwon hyung karena saat ini aku tak mungkin memarahi hyung. Jadi, jam berapa hyung terakhir makan? Kalau hyung sudah makan malam, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan hyung bisa istirahat. Tapi kalau belum, aku akan membuatkan hyung makan malam dulu. So, katakan, jam berapa hyung terakhir makan?"

"Uh.. tadi hyung terakhir makan... sewaktu akan berangkat pergi dengan Siwon."

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin dengan kedua bambieyesnya yang melebar tak percaya. "Bodoh! Idiot! Stupid! Pabbo! Harus berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk makan dengan teratur, hyung?!" seru Changmin yang gemas dan kesal melihat hyungnya yang memang sering lupa makan dan berakhir dengan sakit lambung.

"Uhm..mian baby. Tapi tadi begitu selesai pergi, rasanya capek sekali, jadi aku langsung tidur.."

"Aishh! Baiklah. Aku akan segera membuatkan sup ayam untuk hyung. Cepat dan tak terlalu berat untuk lambung. Sekarang hyung ustirahat dulu, nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sudah selesai."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Changmin langsung melesat keluar menuju dapur di apartement itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kenapa? Ayo cepat di makan sup ayamnya."

"Tidak mau. Maunya kalau baby Changdol menyuapiku makan."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil hyung!"

"Terserah, kalau Changdol tak menyuapiku, aku tak mau makan. Aku mau tidur saja!"

"Y-yah! Hyung! Kau harus makan, baru sesudah ini minum obat! Kau ini ingin sembuh atau tidak sih?!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat suapi aku~ "

Changmin menatap hyungnya tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sesendok sup ayam itu. "Baiklah, ayo cepat makan."

"Yeaaayy~!"

.

.

"Nah, sesudah makan dan minum obat, tidurlah hyung. Orang sakit lebih butuh istirahat."

Hup!

"Hyaaa~! Upph!"

"Ayo tidur denganku baby~" ucap Yunho setelah ia menarik tangan Changmin hingga membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Tidurku memang paling nyenyak kalau dengan memelukmu, baby." lanjutnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping maknaenya itu.

Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho. "Hyuuuungg lepaasss~!" pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sama sekali tak berguna karena pelukan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya malah semakin kuat.

"Kau mau aku istirahat kan baby? Kalau begitu, aku memang harus tidur dengan memelukmu." ucap namja itu dengan sangat tak tahu malunya, dan kini ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

..

...

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" bisik Changmin sambil sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat hyungnya.

"Jangan berisik baby, aku sudah mau tidur."sahut Yunho dengan mata terpajam, dan kini namja itu malah menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat ke arahnya hingga tubuh mereka berdua menempel tana ada jarak sedikitpun.

"Haaaaaahhh.." namja yang lebih muda itu menghela nafas, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya saja. Toh kalau sudah begini, hyungnya ini benar-benar tak akan melepaskan pelukan beruangnya ini sampai pagi.

Akhirnya Changmin mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, aku yang memang Siwon-ah. Sudah kubilang, kalau aku sakit, biarpun awalnya Changmin mengomel panjang lebar,—dan tebakanku kalau ia akan mengomelimu juga itu benar— setelah itu ia pasti akan merawatku dan memanjakanmu. Membuatkanku makan, menyuapiku, dan tak menolak kalau kupeluk semalaman. Jadi, sesuai isi taruhan kita, kau harus memberikanku 2 tiket berlibur 3 hari 2 malam di Hawai~ Mau kupakai honeymoon bersama my baby Changdol~ "

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon dan menatap namja manis yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Senyum lembut langsung terbentuk di wajah tampannya itu.

"Setelah T/IMEselesai, setidaknya kita bisa meminta libur tiga hari dan melepaskan semua penat dengan berlibur berdua, baby." Ucapnya sambil merapikan helaian rambut Changmin yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jeongmal saranghae, baby~ " ucapnya sambil memberikan kecupan penuh cinta pada dahi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeoooong~!

Athor akhirnya balik lagi bawa ff baru~

Dan oneshot ini author masukkan ke chapter HoMinLand yang berikutnya—karena memang HoMinLand udah jarang aq apdet sih.

Mian kalo apdet beberapa ff jadi mundur, karena memang belakangan ini jadwal kerja author lagi agak gila-gilaan, jadinya yaaaa...

Last, yang masih respect sama author n ffnya, silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review~

 


End file.
